Addendum to The Love of a Father
by washow
Summary: There comes a point in everyone’s life when they must break away from the beliefs of their parents and decide for themselves what is right and wrong.
1. Default Chapter

Title: The series title is Love of a Father

The story title is Finding yourself

Author: Washow

Rating: G

Summary: There comes a point in everyone's life when they must break away from the beliefs of their parents and decide for themselves what is right and wrong.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings nor am I making any profit from this story. Any similarities to other fan fiction are purely coincidental. I tried to remain as true to the books as I could but there may be a few discrepancies. This is not slash but a tale of friendship and family love.

A/N: This is late and I'm sorry (really sorry). I promised it would come out in September and here we are in October and it's just now appearing. In my pathetic defense there have been a boat load of things come up which demanded my attention but I have given up sleep and gotten this story finally finished (please be aware I self-beta and since I'm tired you might find extra mistakes). I wanted to explain for those of you who just stumbled along this story why this tale is an addendum to The Love of a Father and not part of that story collection. I tried to keep the original The Love of a Father as close to the book as possible (except the last chapter) and as much as I love reading Aragorn/Legolas tales I can't honestly say there is a lot of evidence they ever met prior to the council so I posted this separately. Just a reminder the goal of The Love of a Father was to highlight the love of Elrond for his children so these are more like snapshots in time, scenes if you will than full blown stories. With that in mind I hope you enjoy the tale and please read the author's note at the end.

Finding yourself 

The first rays of dawn were just beginning to light the eastern sky as Elrond quietly made his way across the cobblestone courtyard and toward the sight, which had caught his attention from the balcony. After several minutes the lord of the valley reached his destination and watched with concern as the young elf tossed rocks into the stream. Elrond narrowed his eyes, something just didn't seem right with Legolas ever since Thranduil had sent the message requesting the prince return to his woodland home. Elrond had subtly tried to get Legolas to open up about what was bothering him for days but had gotten no where so he decided to try the direct approach, "What troubles you Legolas?"

The young prince jumped at the sudden intrusion then blushed at being caught unaware, "Good morning to you my lord."

Elrond smiled gently, "If you can call this early hour by that name than good morning to you as well young one. Now tell me what troubles you. Did your father say something which upset you?"

The prince shrugged, "Not per se."

Elrond released a most undignified snort, did the young one really expect him to let the matter go that easily? The lord drew up his robe and sat down on the bank beside the prince, "What did your father say Legolas? What did he ask of you which has caused you to withdraw from my family?" Legolas looked up in shock which caused the elven lord to chuckle, "Don't be so surprised young one your actions have shouted at all of us that something is amiss. Ever since Estel brought you to my home you have been inseparable but suddenly a letter arrives from your adar and now you barely acknowledge his presence. Estel is beginning to feel that he was nothing more than a diversion for you while you were away from home and since you are being recalled you have no more use for him." The elf lord brought his dark gray eyes up to meet the blue ones of the woodland prince, "I may not know you well Legolas but I don't believe you would use my son like a begetting day gift which is enjoyed in the morning but forgotten by day's end. I could be mistaken but I believe the two of you have become friends and as such I don't believe you'd just abandon him if there wasn't a reason."

Elrond gazed piercingly at the prince for several long moments before the younger elf finally broke under the pressure and exclaimed, "Ada wants me to bring home the elf who saved my life when I was in that hole" Elrond just raised an eyebrow so the prince continued, "What will he say when he sees the hero Thalinar wrote him about is human!? My lord you know that my father has held a grudge against the entire human race since the last alliance. He is still angry at Isildur for keeping the ring and thus, at least in my father's mind, making my grandfather's sacrifice meaningless. I can only guess what color he will turn when I walk into the throne room and tell him a human saved my life." Legolas buried his face in his hands in expiration.

Elrond studied the young prince, "Legolas everybody makes mistakes, men and elves. Yes, Isildur made a mistake when he kept the ring, a horrible mistake which cost him his life and the rest of us pain and heartache but your father has made a mistake as well, he has spent his whole blaming an entire race for one man's mistake." The elder elf sighed as he studied the elf in front of him, he knew Legolas and his father were close so Elrond's next statement was likely to come as a shock, "Legolas there comes a time in everyone's life when they must choose to either follow the beliefs of their parents or to make their own decisions about what is right and wrong. What do you believe Legolas?"

The blond elf thought for several long moments then looked up at the elf lord, "I don't know my lord, I just don't know."

Elrond smiled gently and gave the young one' s shoulder a squeeze, "Than maybe it's time you found out." The elf lord smiled reassuringly than stood and offered a last piece of advice, "Search your heart young prince and the truth will be found." Legolas watched as the elven lord disappeared into the shrubbery then leaned back against a tree and closed his eyes as he began to search his heart for answers. The one constant throughout his life had been his ada, his mother had sailed to Valinor early in Legolas' life so it had just been the two of them but his father had always tried very hard to make up for the absence of his mother by giving his son extra love and attention. He remembered when he was just an elfling and afraid of the dark his father had come to him and held him close while explaining nothing could harm him as long as his ada was there. Then the prince remembered when he came home from patrol injured and how his father had sat by the bed side praying to the Valar for his son's life. Then Legolas recalled the first time men from lake town had come to the palace to negotiate trade relations between the two realms. That first night, after the visitors went to bed, his father had spent hours filling his head with stories of how stupid and dishonorable humans were leaving him with the instruction, 'never trust a human my son they will aid you for awhile and then when they have gained your trust will betray you. Never forget what Isildur did to all the elves left on Middle Earth.' Legolas sighed, his father had always been there for him and had taught him so many things about being a warrior and a ruler but could his father have the wrong idea about humans?

Unbidden the prince's memories of the last few months with Estel came to mind. He recalled how the man had rescued him from the pit despite the fact that the human was already injured and didn't know the trapped elf. The prince also recalled that every time he woke up the one thing he was aware of through his fever induced haze was his savior, who he had thought was an elf, sitting by his bedside whispering reassuring words to him in the high tongue. The prince smiled as he recalled how shocked he was when he learned his rescuer wasn't an elf but in fact the heir of Isildur and how patient Estel had been in allowing the elf to learn to trust him. Legolas then recalled the many hours the two of them had roamed the woods of Imladris while Estel released all the self-doubt he carried around about his ability to rule his people. While Legolas listened to his new friend he discovered that the two of them had many of the same doubts so the pair had spent many hours discussing their insecurities and pledging their aid to the other. When Legolas came back from wandering the paths of the past he tried to pinpoint a single time when the man was less than trustworthy but was unsuccessful in fact if the prince really thought about it the man was probably the most honest, open being (elf or man) he had ever met. He had to admit to himself that Elrond was right, his father had made a mistake when he had blamed all humans for Isildur's folly. The prince beamed, he knew who he was and what he believed! Legolas opened his eyes and was shocked to see that night was quickly falling in the valley, it had taken him all day to figure out what he believed to be true.

Now that he had made his mind up his growing hunger made its presence known so the prince headed toward the Last Homely house and decided that tonight for the first time since the letter arrived he would join his hosts for dinner. When the prince pushed open the ornate door of the family dining room four heads immediately turned in his direction and Legolas found himself the target of a variety of looks; a knowing smile from the lord of the valley, questioning glances from the twins and an uncomfortable glance from the young human. The lord of the valley stood as Legolas drew nearer, "I'm glad to see you here Legolas, we have missed you greatly these past few nights. I trust you have found what you were looking for today?"

Legolas bowed his head slightly, "I have my lord, thank you for your help." As the prince sat down the human across from him jumped to his feet as if a snake had bitten him on his backside, "If you'll excuse me I just remembered I must send a message to Halbarad it may take sometime so go please eat without me." Aragorn was almost to the door when suddenly someone grabbed his wrist and held him in place. The young ranger turned around and was slightly surprised to see the prince of Mirkwood clinging to his wrist with a sorrowful look in his eyes, "Estel please wait, I'm sorry I have been avoiding you these past few days. I've been so confused, my father asked me to bring home the one who rescued me from the pit but he hates humans Estel. He blames the entire race for the folly of Isildur so I was loath to tell him one of the second-born saved my life." This statement caused the young man to cast his eyes to the floor but the prince reached out and gently tipped his chin up. "I love and respect my father Estel it was difficult for me to willingly cause him pain by bringing a human into our realm and especially his house. However, this morning a friend came to me and asked me what I believed to be true. It seemed like such an easy question but I realized I didn't have the answer because I was still living by my father's beliefs. I spent the entire day trying to find myself and in the process discovered how much you mean to me Estel. You are probably the best, most trusted friend I have ever had and I am willing to risk my father's anger to have you at my side." At this point Legolas released his hold on the ranger and sank to his knees, "Forgive me for ignoring you Estel, I would like to be your friend if you'll have me."

The human pulled the elf off the floor and pulled him close, "Oh Legolas of course I'll have you, you're my best friend."

The embrace broke after several minutes and the elf addressed the ranger, "My father would like to meet the person who saved my life. I'd be proud to present you to the king of Mirkwood if you're willing to make the journey." The ranger started to reply but was cut off by the prince, "Before you answer remember that the king and many of his subjects aren't fond of humans so your stay may not be pleasant."

The ranger smiled brightly at the elf prince, "Of course I'll go with you Legolas but not because I want any sort of appreciation for saving your life but because I want to see Mirkwood and meet the elf which is dearest to your heart. As far as the stay being unpleasant, my friend with you by my side no place could be devoid of happiness."

The End

A/N: Before anyone asks no the back story to this tale does not exist. I hope to write it sometime in the not too distant future but I have some other stories on deck so we'll have to see how long it takes to write. I'd like to thank everyone for stopping to read my story I'm flattered. Please leave a review if you have questions or comments but remember be nice I'm very tired author who doesn't deal well with flames when tired.

5


	2. Coming to Terms

Title: Coming to Terms

Author: washow

Rating: G

Summary: Someday everyone must grow-up and decide who they are and what they believe. Legolas has reached that point and has journey to Mirkwood to find out if his father will be willing to accept his son and all that goes with him or if he will be turned away forever.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings nor am I making any profit from this story. Any similarities to other fan fiction are purely coincidental. This is not slash but a tale of friendship and family love.

A/N at the end.

Aragorn smiled as he watched his closest friend raise a hand to knock at the heavy oak door only to drop it back down to his side a moment later, the two friends had just arrived from their long and dangerous journey through the wilds and despite their exhaustion Legolas had insisted they come here before retiring for a much deserved rest. Aragorn watched his friend's arm drop for the twentieth time then gently reached out to touch the elf, "We don't have to see him now, the elf said your father was currently in his study not that he was expecting us."

Legolas nodded, "I know my friend but my heart will not find peace here until I talk to my father."

Aragorn saw the intense worry in his friend's eyes so he asked the question which had been weighing on his mind since they entered Mirkwood, "Do you regret your choice Legolas? Do you regret having brought me here?"

Legolas smiled at his friend, "Absolutely not, you are my friend and belong at my side. I will never regret befriending you because you are the most honorable and trustworthy person I have ever met and have been a source of joy these last few months." Legolas paused and sighed deeply, "I fear I'm going to need your friendship more than ever before this night is through." Aragorn looked at his friend with a question in his eyes so the elf elaborated, "All my life I've looked up to and admired my father, never once questioning his view on things and therefore never asserting myself as an individual. I'm terrified he will disown me for expressing my opinion, especially on something he feels so strongly about, so I will need you by my side if he turns me away."

Aragorn placed his right hand above his heart and grasp his friend's shoulder with his left hand, "I vow to you Legolas that I will always be at your side, through good times and especially the bad for as long as I live."

The elf smiled appreciatively at his friend, "Then let us not put this off a moment longer, it is time to let my father know that his elfling has finally grown up." The prince knocked on the door and started to enter but then changed his mind and hastily turned back to his friend, "Be sure to keep your head covered until I can _gently_ tell my father that you are a human."

The ranger gave a short nod in response then took the extra precaution of pulling his hood lower before following his friend through the door and into the private study of the woodland king. As soon as the ranger walked through the door he felt as if someone was watching him and when he looked up he discovered his senses weren't wrong as he was being scrutinized by a regal looking elf behind the desk. Luckily for the young ranger he was only appraised for a moment before the woodland king turned his attention to his beloved son who was in the process of offering a deep bow to the sovereign. The king smiled wryly at the formality of his offspring before rounding the desk and wrapping his only son in a tight embrace.

While holding his son close the king whispered, "I'm so glad to see you my child" pulling back just enough to see his son's eyes the king continued, "and in one piece no less." The king smiled fondly and reached out to caress Legolas' cheek, "When I received word from Elrond that you were injured when you arrived in Imladris my heart stopped." The king shut his eyes and gathered his emotions before continuing, "Mirkwood has missed her prince and I have missed my son so there will be a banquet held tomorrow in your honor," The king then broke the embrace and turned to the other figure in the room. "and that of your savior." Aragorn didn't chance speaking for fear of revealing himself as human so he instead made a deep bow in response. All was going well until the young human rose from his bow and accidentally flipped his head back to remove the hair from his eyes, which also resulted in his hood being thrown off revealing that he was not an elf but a human. Time stood still as the king stared at the human in front of him trying desperately to understand what this human was doing in his realm. After several long moments the king turned on his heal and stalked to the door at the other end of the room, "Legolas" was the only word he uttered but it was done in such a menacing manner that the ranger was glad that the king had said no more. As Legolas was about to walk through the door he turned and offered his friend the most reassuring smile he could muster.

'May the Valar guard you heart my friend' the ranger prayed as he seated himself for what was sure to be a long wait ahead.

As soon as Legolas closed the door Thranduil advanced on his son, "What is that human doing here?"

Legolas cringed at the way his father spat out the word human as if it tasted bad. He then took a deep breath and hoped that his answer would not anger his father further, "He saved my life Adar."

Unfortunately Legolas' hope was not to come true because the king's wrath increased substantially, "That pathetic excuse for a life form saved the life of an Eldar! How can it be that he saved you when there was no benefit for him to do so?" The king paused for a moment then narrowed his eyes at his son, "Or was there? Did you have to promise him a reward for saving you? That's why he's here isn't it, to collect his reward!"

The king beamed triumphantly while the prince seethed in anger, "That isn't it ada. . ."

The king cut him off, "Of course it is all humans are greedy and conniving. Just look at Isildur!"

Legolas was beyond irritated now and struck out at his father, "That human in there has no interest in wealth or power, unlike some elves in this very room!" The king visually blanched as his own son threw his love of jewels in his face. Legolas ignored his father's reaction and pressed on, "That human is called Strider by his people but I call him blameless in the matter of his ancestors and more importantly I call him friend."

The last statement caused Thranduil to gaze upon his child with enough ire that had the prince been made of wood he would have combusted, "Did my ears hear you call that vermin your friend?!"

The amount of wrath displayed by his father surprised the prince and caused him to comprehend that this conversation may well be their last. That thought caused him to consider keeping his silence but as scenes of his short-lived friendship with the heir of Isildur floated through his mind he quickly reconsidered. "I did Adar and I'll say it again, the man in the other room is both my savior and my greatest friend."

Thranduil advanced on his only child and practically thundered, "Have you gone mad Legolas!? That human isn't worthy of your friendship; do you remember nothing of what I taught you? Or perhaps you are repaying me for my love, by throwing a human in my face!"

Legolas refused to give ground to his seething father and stood face to face with the monarch, "No adar I haven't forgotten what you taught me, in fact it was that lesson which made me afraid to come home and face you!" The king appeared taken back by his son's admission so the prince softened his tone a little. "Ada, at an early age you instilled in me a distrust for men, claiming them all to dishonest and greedy creatures. Now that I'm older and more traveled I've realized that there is more than one opinion on this topic and that you aren't always right. Take today for example, I came before you with a man who saved my life but your bigotry would not allow you to see past your misconceptions."

"I'm not a bigot Legolas I just know what's best for you and this human isn't best" the king thundered.

"Have you so little trust and respect for your only son that you won't hear me out?" Legolas gazed at his father with hurt eyes, "Don't you love me ada?"

That one statement did what even an orc army could not – it stopped the woodland king in his tracks. He looked at his son for uncounted moments than walked the short distance to his chair and slumped into its depths resting his head in his hand. "Of course I love you my child, don't you understand I love you more than life itself. I would do anything to protect you, which is why I'm so against your friendship with this human. Legolas, I'm afraid that this human will gain your trust then betray you once he has gotten everything he can from you. I can't stand the thought of you going through such pain, don't forget that I know what it is like to be betrayed by a man. It's because of men that your grandfather died and it was because of men that your mother had to travel to the undying lands after the devastating loss of her father and brothers"

Legolas shook his head, "Ada, those elves were killed by orcs not by men. It is time for you to let go of the past, release all the hatred and pain you've been carrying around and start to live in the present. Start by getting to know the man who risked everything so that you might see your son again." The prince paused and looked at his father with pain filled but determined eyes, "But if you can not or if you will not change your ways and give this human a chance know that I will leave Mirkwood with him." Thranduil looked up in shock but Legolas stood his ground and continued, "This world is full of darkness, every warrior needs a comfortable place to call home but the palace would no longer be comfortable if I had to pretend I agree with you on this matter." Legolas set his jaw and looked into his father's eyes "So the choice is yours adar, will you come with me and meet the man who has saved my life and is worthy of being called friend or will you let me walk out that door never to return?" Thranduil was quiet for several minutes so Legolas shook his head in disgust and headed for the door, "Good bye adar."

Just as Legolas was opening the door the king's head shot up, "Legolas wait, give an old king a few minutes to change his opinions. As I said I would rather die than do anything which would cause you pain so I'll try to like this human for your sake. I don't promise I can overcome my feelings but I do promise to never quit trying."

Legolas smiled and rushed back to embrace his father in a tight hug, "Thank you Adar that's all I ask. Come and meet him, I don't think you'll be disappointed in my choice of friends."

Thranduil smiled as he watched the anxiety lift from his son's shoulders and chuckled as his only child nearly skipped out the door. As soon as the king entered his study the young human sitting there jumped to his feet and bowed low to the Mirkwood king. Thranduil brushed passed his son and moved so that he had an unimpeded view of the young man and began to visually appraise the man whom his son had befriended. Finally the woodland king addressed the young ranger, "My son tells me you are a man of honor young Strider." The young human bowed slightly, "I am as well so I will keep the promise I made to my son and get to know you. I am in your dept for saving Legolas' life so I would like to offer you the hospitality of Mirkwood for as long as you remain." Strider just mutely nodded so the king directed him to a door and the pair walked out of the throne room and down the corridors of the palace with Legolas trailing behind. The young prince smiled as he watched the two of them walking along talking, he knew this wasn't the start of a beautiful friendship but it was the start of a truce and Legolas was certain it would last long into the future.

The End

A/N: I'm so sorry this is late but think of it as a Christmas present. I realize this is ridiculously late (as in a couple of months) but I've run into lots of obstacles including a less than energetic interest in writing this particular story. This was written at the request of a couple of readers, which I enjoyed doing, but it caused me to finally understand if you don't 'own' the idea it can be very difficult to write. This was incredibly hard to write and I'm not sure it is good enough now but it has been completely rewritten too many times to count and I've come to the point where I start changing the story back to a previous version which usually means I'm done playing with it so I decided to post. I hope this is satisfactory and if it isn't please be kind when telling me how I could make it better. I hope each of you have a wonderful holiday season.

5


End file.
